1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow plastic body having a glossy surface, which is formed from a two-layer parison by an extrusion blow molding process.
Hollow bodies are known, being used for example as a packaging material for dishwashing and laundry detergents. It is desirable that the outer surface of the hollow body create a clean, shiny impression to encourage customers to buy the detergent.
2. Statement of Rleated Art
A hollow body is known from DE-PS 25 28 954. DE-PS 25 28 954 describes an extruded hollow body of two thermoplastic layers, the outer plastic layer being extruded at a temperature above the blow molding temperature range of the plastic and the inner layer acting as a support layer. However, this hollow body has a sufficiently glossy surface only when an exact temperature can be maintained during its production. A satisfactory surface gloss cannot be obtained in the event of a minor deviation from the predetermined temperature.